Cute
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: A short little drabble of the Four Horseman and some down-time. It involves a game of Cut the Rope and some unusual behavior from one of the four. Hopefully it will make you smile.


Disclaimer: Can I have it? *Pouts* I promise I will treat it well *cough Danley* Can I also pretty please have my own Om-Nom? No? Ok fine, be that way. See if I care *screams out in horror*

**A/N: Hello *waves tentatively from behind laptop* I am completely and utterly obsessed with this movie and everything Danley. It is kind of surprising that I haven't written anything before now. In saying that this is definitely out of character and not something that would ever happen in the movie but I wrote something similar for Intelligence and it turned out to be rather fun thus this happened. I am still not entirely sure if that is a good or very bad thing. **

**You have been warned…**

**Also I should probably mention this is set after the movie while they are in hiding.**

"Gah" Jack yelled as he threw his phone across the room in defeat. It hit the wall with a satisfying thump before clattering unceremoniously on the ground. "Whoever invented that game is going to hell along with people who talk at the cinema and whoever writes the instructions for flat pack furniture." He huffed.

Henley chucked at the young man, observing the events from behind the kitchen counter where she had been making the other horseman dinner as their cooking abilities were well below zero.

"You always talk at the cinema Jack" Merritt dead panned back, his eyes never leaving his book. Like most days he was stretched out across the sofa, book in one hand and beer bottle in the other. Originally he had commandeered the TV but it wasn't long before the other horseman had banned him from that after several observations he made regarding the shows on and how predictable they all were (among other things.)

"So does Daniel" the youngest magician pointed out.

"Careful you might hurt his feelings" Merritt said, mimicking the voice of a mother babying her child.

"Please like he has any" he replied, holding up his hand as Henley walked past. They high-fived and she smirked at him as the magician in question rolled his eyes. He has been typing away furiously on his laptop (something that Henley had long suspected was Game of Thrones Fanfiction but had never been able to prove) for the better part of the afternoon.

"What were you playing?" She asked, pointedly ignoring Daniel who was muttering to himself as he stared intently at the computer screen. He got up to retrieve his phone, more than a little relieved to find it hadn't broken. Jack sat back down and held it up for Henley to see as he opened the game, the annoyingly cheerful music taunting him once again.

"Cut the Rope" he said, glaring at the screen. Her eyes narrowed in on the adorable little green creature and she let out a little squeal.

"It's so cute" she mumbled taking the phone from Jack to get a better look at it.

The other three stared at her in bewilderment, more than a little surprised by the sudden outburst. Sure over the past year they had spent together they had seen her laugh, cry, get angry (something that was utterly terrifying) and just about everything in between but to hear her coo over a game (or over anything for that matter) was rather unnerving to say the least. It was so unlike her and unexpected the other horseman couldn't help staring at her, whilst keeping their distance.

"Uh Henley, you uh feeling ok?" Daniel asked, laptop long forgotten.

"Yeah is it that time of the month or something?" Merritt mumbled. Briefly the other two shot him a look. Any other time she would have hit Merritt (no-one could ever accuse her of hitting like a girl) for that but her eyes remained firmly locked on the i-phone screen as she 'oooohed' and 'ahhhed' over the little creature (Om-Nom as she had come to find out.) She walked away with the phone still cooing over the (utterly adorable in her opinion) creature while the other stared at her slack-jawed.

"Jack what have you done" Merritt said shaking his head at the young magician.

"Who is she and where is Henley?" Daniel replied.

The three shook their heads once again as if that would help them forget the last few minutes and they went back to what they had been previously doing, minus Jack who was now without his phone occasionally stealing glances at the now very happy redhead in the kitchen as they waited for her regular personality to return.

No less than a day later she dropped the phone in the young sleight of hand's lap as he sat down for breakfast. Jack was pleased to note that every level had been completed with all three stars collected for each.

Damn the girl was good.


End file.
